


Tsubasa

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Slice of Life, True Love, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In mist of their work they meet halfay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsubasa

Japanese-  
”Yozora kara　  
Kimi no iro wo sagasunda　  
Boku ni dake miete ita hazu no  
Yukkuri to　  
Tokei no hari ga kimi wo tsureteku　  
Todokanai basho e”

English-  
”In the night sky, I searched for your color　  
It’s something that only I should've been able to see  
Slowly, the hands of the clock take you away　  
To somewhere I can't reach”

 

\----   

 

”Flight 167 to Los Angeles now boarding.”  

Jin looks up and there he was; Kazuya at the other end, dressed in a fedora and a pair of dark shaded sunglasses to not be noticed by the crowd. Jin hides himself in just pair of sunglasses not really caring if people noticed his leave away from the huge city.

But if people definitely noticed Kamenashi Kazuya amongst the mist the akakame would spark up again like a flame inside the fans hearts.

He takes his bag and leave not looking behind.

They would meet halfway.

\---

“Jin” Kazuya whines slightly poking Jin in the shoulder. It was late, but Kazuya had slept enough.

They had met up here in Italy; Rome to be exact. In their mists of their heavy work load, they had managed to find a way inside this tiny hotel. It wasn’t tiny per see but it was enough for them, to not get attention. Obvious there were some rare KAT-TUN fans around, even found in the middle of the world.

Well Kazuya had promoted Ore Ore to be exact.

Though both of them had arrived pretty late, Kame was first on the airport. Jin arrived around nine on the late pre hours of the evening. So they hadn’t catch up much, just sharing warm smiles, eaten chatted about life until both had crashed down in this double bed inside this hotel room.  

Now Kamenashi Kazuya was very much awake and trying to poke some life into his still sleeping boyfriend.

“Jin?” Kazuya whines like an adorable turtle he is. He knows that Jin would very much kill him off, but here he was having slept the tiredness away in the middle of the night, well more specific early hours of dawn.

“What?” Jin mumbles sleepily, something is dragging him out of his sleep and he didn’t like it. He shifts trying to escape whatever tried to pull him out from his beauty sleep and he still feels the effect from the jet-lag, he was dead tired, but the turtle was not. This was the proof he needed, knowing very much well that it was him trying to bring life to Jin.

Kazuya just mutters as his so called lover shifted away from him, but ending up smirking a little when he sees the now very much exposed neck in front of his eyes. He blows air on the sensitive skin with the help from the window that was wide open making the wind blow in the cold, but still warm air, it was mid-summer after all. But he gets a reaction from Jin, thus making the sleeping man shiver before he nips gently over the skin. Running his teeth before he nips a little harder and he lets his lips descend. He nips and sucks on the skin as his hand begins to travel up the bare warm back. Jin moans, so many months apart his feeling dances and his body gives up to quickly on Kazuya’s ministration. He rolls over on his back letting his emotions take a hold on him and Kazuya sees it as an invitation. 

Straddling the man underneath him Kazuya leans down and their lips meet turning it into a desperate kiss. While both was complete nude made this all so much easier, Kazuya hand takes a good grip around the half awaking aroused penis. Jin moans into the mouth feeling the nub of the finger rub his head. Slicking the electing juice over his penis as the hand works him to full awareness. Placing the now slick penis against his entrance Kazuya pushes himself down. Riding out the pain with a moan inside Jin’s mouth as he let the thickness split his muscles apart as Jin make himself at home. “Kazuya” Jin moans as those hips starts to work him. “Hmm” Kazuya groans out and shivers when those palm travels down his skin to settle down on his waists.    

“Be careful I don’t wanna tear anything.”

“I’m fine.” Kazuya reassures him while he was blinded with pleasure. Smirking down at Jin his heart beating a bit extra as the older man cared deeply for him, still after so many years of this complicated commitment between them. Bringing those lips into a lazy kiss pouring out the love he feels the warm sticky juice deep inside him as something warm settles between their stomachs. Their lips still processing lazily as their hearts jolts together and both moans in complete bliss in the early hours of dawn.  

Kazuya hums his fingers moving over Jin’s side shifting his body a little and Jin slips out of him.

“Good morning.” Kazuya giggles quite giddy and now very much awake curl up on Jin’s side.

“To early…” Jin whines but he was in bliss and satisfied, and he let his finger’s cares the smooth skin on Kazuya’s back.

Kazuya smiles drawing patterns along Jin’s chest that was still heaving quite heavenly still in his high.

“So where next?” Kazuya chuckled.

“France, I always wanted to see France.”

They closed their distance with another deep kiss of a promise.

\---

France he got to see, and quite a bit of it.

Here he was standing right in front of Notre Dame with none other than a photo enthusiastic boyfriend who took pictures of everything. When Kazuya gets closer with the lance right in front of his face Jin laughs and Kazuya snapped a picture of the moment.

“Shall I run running screaming paparazzi?” He asks with a smirk as he pushes his hand flat against the lance and Kame snapped a pic smirking devious as Jin leans down catching those lips into a kiss killing that smirk.

Kissing lazily unearth the beautiful weather not caring if people saw, no one would probably recognize them anyway.

“Are you hungry from all the walking?” Kazuya arms had entwined themselves around Jin’s neck as their eyes met.

“Yea I could have something to eat…” Jin tells him planting another kiss on those lips before they entangle themselves and begins to walk and Jin didn’t care when his hand found Kame’s as their fingers entwines. Kazuya slung his camera in place on his side as they began their search after a restaurant somewhere close by, enjoying his freedom as he light’s up and clenches Jin’s hand a little tighter.    

They had arrived in the early morning. So having more time at hand, before life would pull them away another time.

Three month, Jin had counted.

But both had chosen this life style to persuade their dreams.

Jin never doubted their love for a second.

He never had to question Kazuya’s either as that warm smile light up and the youngest points towards a restaurant.

“How about there?”

“Seems homey…”

\---   

“I’m sorry.” Jin says through the camera to an adorable pouting turtle.

“I know you are.” Kazuya still pouts but smiles slightly a tad sad as he looks around the room feeling emptiness.

“So how’s Ireland?”

“You would love the History.” Kazuya smiles as he curls up on himself where he’s sitting on the bed.

“I miss you.”

“Me too, but work, this was kind off a one in the last minute thing, I didn’t know.”

“Jin I know, but two months.”

“I know, Tokyo next, I promise.” Jin says as he lay’s his hand on the camera and Kazuya giggles as he does the same.

“I love you.”

And the screen turns black.

\---

“Jin harder…” Kazuya moans in his own bed in Tokyo as he arches his body and met that trust.

The snowstorm howls outside as the snow flickers against the window.

The world was turning white.

They always manage to find their way home, and Jin was home here and he would keep him in his arms for a little while longer.

It was Christmas.  

His love would always linger inside his heart

His piece burned into his being forever.

A chaste kiss was placed on his feverish forehead and Kazuya moans as he opens his dazed eyes.

“I will stay.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Their lips met in a promise.

Kazuya’s legs entwines behind Jin’s lower back urging him on.

Let’s be like this a little bit longer.

“Make me love you more.” Kazuya pants as Jin finds that bundle of nerves inside him making him fall into his doom. Jin moves tortures slow and gentle making Kazuya pant and shiver to a puddle and just feel his bundle of nerves shoot pleasurable electricity through his body as it tingle with every feeling.

“Jin.” He can barely moan out through his high sensitive state thus making Jin chuckle as he leans down bringing life into those lips once more as he begins nipping on them urging Kazuya to kiss him back. Kazuya response feeling how his muscles clenches around Jin bringing his lover to complication as he milks his sticky warm seed between their bodies with his moan getting killed in the processes. Jin stops and nips Kazuya’s under lip between his teeth as he groans with a pant and spills his seed deep within his lover. Still gazing at each other Jin falls down letting his weight trap his lover between the bed and his body. Kazuya holds him close pressing kisses down the neck and shoulder words weren’t needed in this time and place.

Jin feels how sleep begins to pull him down not caring about the warm juice that was puddled between their bodies. He was tired six month without his lover had pushed his limits and also hours of endless working.

“Marry Christmas.”

Jin wouldn’t wish for another place to be as he lets sleep claim him.

\---

Their eyes met in the swirling mists of busy stressed out people on the Narita air port

No words are needed. They are spoken already.

\--

_We met halfway_

_Where next_

_Germany_

 

Japanese-  
“Ushiro kara tozasareteku　  
Toki no tobira  
Sukima kara kimi no namae　  
Mou ichido　  
Sakenda  
Nagashita namida ga ushiro ni ochiteku　  
Sekai wa ima mo mawatteru kara”

  
English-  
“The door of time closes behind me  
Through the gap, I cried out your name one more time  
The tears I shed had fallen behind me　  
Because the world continues to turn, even now.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the Dark (KAT-TUN) Lyrics input.


End file.
